Rumble strips are typically installed in new asphalt pavement by pressing depressions perpendicular to forward direction of travel when it is still hot during installation of the pavement. This is accomplished by a roller with steel bars of suitable size and spacing with adequate weight to form the depressions.
It is often desirable to install rumble strips in asphalt that is already installed, or to increase the width of the rumble strip depressions to increase the magnitude of rumble effect. To this end, machines have been designed and built to mill wider depressions in cold asphalt pavement along the shoulder of roads. These rumble strip milling machines typically use the same type of cutting teeth used on large asphalt milling machines. The teeth are mounted on a cylindrical cutting head, with a diameter the same as the arch of the depressions to be milled. As the milling machine moves forward, the cutting or milling head is rotated at a rapid rate against the forward motion of the milling machine to cut into the pavement. Since the cutting must be periodic and not continuous to form a rumble strip, the cutting head is raised and lowered at regular intervals to leave unmilled areas between the milled depressions. Accordingly, during the forward travel of the milling machine it is necessary to continuously move the cutting head up and down in a regular periodic motion. This up and down motion must be carefully coordinated with the forward speed of the milling machine. This coordinated motion severely limits the forward speed of the milling machine. Typically the forward speed of these rumble strip cutters can be no greater than one or two miles per hour, making the process a relatively slow procedure.
The up and down motion of the cutting head not only limits the speed of the milling machine, but adds significantly to the mechanical complexity and cost of the machine. Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art to a rumble strip cutting system that not only permits a faster cutting speed but also is a mechanically simpler method than existing systems. A desirable system would be mechanically simpler, and thus more reliable and allow for a faster forward speed of the milling machine.